1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a release device for a camera, which device controls the movement of shutter curtains by electromagnetic means, such as an electromagnetic release device, an electric shutter device, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the power supply battery is consumed, a device of the type described cannot effect photography or, if it can, the photography is not satisfactory. Thus, heretofore, there have been cameras in which, usually, by depressing the shutter button, the aforementioned electromagnetic release device or electric shutter device are operated to control the movement of the shutter curtains, and when the power supply battery has been consumed, the shutter button is depressed to operate mechanical means without operating the aforementioned electromagnetic means, to thereby control the movement of the shutter curtains.
In such cameras, however, the shutter curtains is moved by operating the same shutter button both when the shutter curtains are moved by the electromagnetic means (electromagnetic control) and when the shutter curtains are moved by the mechanical means (mechanical control) and therefore, it is difficult for the photographer to recognize by which means the shutter curtains are being moved and accordingly, there exists the disadvantage that the photographer forgets which of the electromagnetic control or the mechanical control is being effected and the photographer continues photographing while fancying that automatic exposure is operating, thus causing an improper exposure to occur.